Talk:Those Who Lurk in Shadows (III)
Testimonials * Soloed as 99PUP/49DNC with Soulsoother, easily. Move around to stop the Gobby from SATAing, kill order WHM - RDM - THF - WAR. * Soloed as 99BST/49WHM, didn't bring /DNC because I had to teleport myself to the place. (Couldn't find one in jeuno.) The fight was surprisingly easy. Used one Yagado Drink, but only cast Cure3 twice the fight. Did have on reraise but didn't need it. I used Falcorr jug pet and there was no trouble whatsoever. I didn't melee at all, I just ignored the fight and ran to the other side every time the goblin vanished since i knew it meant he was behind me to SATA. If I'd of had Dancer as a sub it'd of been even quicker/easier. *Soloed 99DNC/NIN. Evasion/Haste geared, Agi/Eva Thokcha + Oynos Knife. +9% Fast Cast + Magoraga beads for shadows. Kept Fan Dance up the entire time. Went WHM > RDM > War > THF, running away from the THF when I could to try to avoid Goblin Rush stripping shadows, but only worked a few times. Never went below 50% hp and rarely below 80%. 9m 45s clear time. --Faey (talk) 19:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ... Do NOT listen to what ^ said. Complete bs. para, curse, etc, etc on you at once, shads stripped super fast so no matter what gear you had no to reduce that doesn't matter and tp being used to heal or cure.. no ws dmg. Also, Whm mob cures itself very very fast. * Failed as BLU99/DNC49 and WHM99/BLM49 twice. Hate was all over the place, WHM kept getting beat up and debuffed, BLU ran out of mp, yagudo was spamming heals on itself and barely got below 50% HP. In the end we were both low HP from being spanked and with debuffs ticking away on us. WHM couldn't cast anything with mobs constantly attacking and interrupting spells. * Decent Challenge Solo as BLU99/DNC49 w/ 85Almace/99M.ACC sword and good gear after failing 2 times prior brought echos to help with any silence... after collecting seeds accidentally aggroed Caperious Cassie killed and got elixler and rr. put up blink/ss/cocoon/haste then rested mp. WHM>RDM>WAR>THF pretty much went all out with quad and quadrastrike, while re applying occulation, skillchained darkness w/ CDC> Benthic Typhoon via Chain Affinity. Gobbys SA was annoying more mobs went down easier it got to survive. cleared in 7min 17 sec. * Soloed as BST99/NIN49. Brought some Pet Food Theta and Dawn Mulsum for pet, Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1, Max Potion +1, and stack of Remedies for me. Used one pet food in the middle and one Mulsum near the end, but the Mulsum was probably unnecessary. Used the max potion, but never used the elixirs or remedies. Kept shadows up to absorb the quadav's debuffs and tried to run around to avoid getting SATA'd to death. Used BloodclawShasra as pet. Had him run in and attack the yagudo (I intended to wipe out the yagudo first), but pets tend to choose their own targets when being ganged up on. Shasra ended up killing the orc first, then the yagudo, then the quadav, then the goblin. I stayed out of it until it was just the goblin left. Just be careful to stay out of the fray and let the pet take care of everything. DO NOT attack the goblin first or else as soon as it tries to SATA your pet will stop attacking. * Trio'd by BLU90/NIN45, THF90/DNC45, and WHM90/BLM45. Tried right before with no WHM, killing the Yagudo and Quadav before the Goblin SA/Goblin Rush'd us both repeatedly. Snatched up a 90WHM and tried again. BLU kept his shadows up, Head Butting when available, THF Violent Flourished when available. WHM kept up the heals, popping Vile Elixir +1's as needed and kept SS up. Ten minutes into the fight and the Yagudo, Quadav, and Orc were down. Goblin was a pain, mostlly due to teleporting behind us, but went down minutes after the other three. Overall, a tricky fight without the WHM, but pretty simple and straightforward with the WHM added in. --Mattypants 18:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable BST90/NIN with CraftyClyvonne and good items. I used Hi-Elixir, Vile Elixir and Vile Elixir +1, as well as Persikos Au Lait. This would have probably been significantly easier with something like echo drops and antidotes. /NIN is useful for goblin, although you could probably avoid most of his attacks by just running most of the time and letting the pet do the work. Helped melee when I felt it was safe to do so, but mostly let pet handle damage, using reward as necessary. Was never riding reward timer, pet seemed to have enough HP to handle everything. Velfire 08:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Complete fail with PUP90/NIN using Valoredge frame. Had the pet go in and tank them all, but it was all too much and constant SA attempts finished me off, barely reaching 60% on the 1st mob (Yagudo). Definately recommend at least duoing this BCNM, as I suspect it should be a breeze if you have the damage and the healing (Was hitting the Puppet for 20-30 damage each and had low accuracy- the Cures, AoEs and lack of damage is what resulted in a fail) *Easy Duo with BST/dnc 90, PLD/dnc 90 BST sent NurseryNazuna to Yagudo, PLD got hate of the Orc and the Goblin and hold them until Yagudo and Quadav were dead. No petchange or reward needed. PLD died once. The debuffs were the biggest problem, Plague made /dnc nearly useless. Sub nin would have been better for BST i think. Dont forget Echodrops.--AurelyaAsura 09:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *Setup - PLD/WAR DRK/NIN BRD/NIN(me) DRG/NIN RDM/SCH WHM/SCH Entered the arena, and buffed up to full, put Marches on the DD, and Ballads of course on the mages. Paladin was a Taru but very well geared so wasn't much of an issue (everyone had remarkable endgame gear). PLD runs in, grabs all the monsters attention, takes 3/4 of his health in damage, Cure V perks it up, and we begin to wail on the WHM Yagudo. It goes down like a sack of potatoes, we move onto the WAR Orc, nothing special. Then the RDM Quadav, again nothing special. Finally took down the THF Goblin. Throughout the fight it would Sneak Attack > Goblin Rush, which was always absorbed by shadows or Stoneskin. Very simple fight, and fun too. Don't get too worked up over it, I can't imagine it would give any group of 6 75's an issue. *Setup - PLD/WAR, DRG/SAM, BRD/WHM, SMN/WHM, WHM/BLM, MNK/WAR Fight is quite easy. After buffing, PLD goes in a grabs hate from all mobs. Invincible makes it nice to hold hate while the rest work on the first mob. First killed was Yagudo, which died pretty quickly. Next was Quadav, followed by the Orc, and finally the goblin. I recommend this order, since the goblin makes the battle really screwy, i think fighting him first would make things more difficult then they should be. Also, the other three beastmen should be killed in the order we did it in, since it will also eliminate the mobs in order of worst TP move. The goblin was somewhat tricky, and Sausepan sort of sucks, but overall really easy fight. *Setup -Pld/Rdm Drk/Nin Pup/War Drg/Sam Blu/Nin Rdm/Whm. **Do not let all these testimonials intimidate you. This fight is rediculous easy. Pld went in with buffs and got initial hate. The idea was to 2hr and take down the first 2 as fast as possible. They went down so fast, 2hr was not even remotely needed. Our order was Yag > Q > Orc > Gob. There was no kiting involved, Pld just held hate on everything. Again, not as bad as all these people make it out to be. HadesDrayco 18:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *Tried this fight with a full group of 75s (PLD, BLM, SMN, THF, THF, PUP). We lost pretty badly, didnt even kill one of the mobs, although goblin was down to 10% hp. I strongly suggest you do NOT target the goblin first, as his teleport move makes everyone attacking him lose their targets and put away their weapons. The BLM was unable to sleepga II them, even with Elemental Seal (it is very possible that they are immune). **Tried again with a new plan, same group. THF tried to kite Orc and Goblin, while group killed Yag (whm) then Quad(rdm)... leaving the goblin for last. This worked very well for us and we completed the battle. Had a few deaths along the way, but was able to toss aggro and finish the fight. suggest this kill order: Yag --> Quad --> Orc --> Goblin. Try to keep the goblin out of the picture as long as you can, because he will teleport and kill your mages. - Angluss **Just did this fight with 5...MNK, MNK, DRG, PLD, WHM I believe...and it was easy using the above strat. No deaths, no problem. Set the record on Carby! Brewtus 01:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *Completed the fight with: WHM, SMN, SMN, PLD, SAM, DNC. Kill order: War > Thf > Whm> Rdm **Started fight with ES Repose on the RDM (resisted). DNC pulled RDM to the side and solo/held for most of the fight. Both the summoners kited the WHM and the THF. Shared hate was a problem. The goblin would randomly teleport across the entire BC and SA-Goblin rush a random target every 30s to 1min. PLD and SAM burned down the war, moved onto the thf, while keeping the whm(yagudo) away from its party members as it would spam cure V. Finished off the WHM and then the RDM the dancer was still holding. Clear time 12mins 45s. Aayenn 10:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Neyaa, Ifrit. *Completed the fight with: RDM/BLM, DRG/WHM, DRG/WHM, SAM/WAR, BLM/WHM, PLD/WAR **Did not start the fight with any sleep, wasn't necessary. Both Dragoons and Sam took out the goblin thief first while the RDM kited the rest of the mobs. Next took down the yagudo WHM which went down pretty fast, 20-30 seconds it took to kill. The last two mobs the two dragoons took out the orcish WAR while the rest of the party handled the redmage. People were silenced for part of the fight so Echo Drops are highly recommended though silence did not stick long. Curse and disease are both nasty effects but as long as someone is /whm or whm main job, the other enfeebles shouldn't be a problem to remove. Very easy fight, all in all it probably took 3 mins total to kill all the NMs. Don't under estimate this fight though, The goblin was able to kill our blackmage easily though the rest of the party stayed afloat with no issues. Plan on at least one weaker defense member going down because of the goblin's sneak attack/teleportation moves. *Completed the fight with: 75 WAR/NIN, 75 SAM/WAR, 75 WHM/BLM, 75 SMN/SCH (me), 75 RDM/32BLM, 52 DRG/WAR **Kill Order: WHM Yagudo, WAR Orc, RDM Quadav, THF Goblin **WAR with eva gear tanked this. The WAR and the SAM both 2-houred the first mob. I concentrated on BP: Rage on the current mob with garuda, and RDM enfeebled all the mobs. Pretty much everyone sticking to job roles, straight forward. WHM did have to 2-hour near the middle of the fight, but wasn't terribly hard fight. I would recommend that the mages bring Echo Drops and everyone bring 2-3 Holy waters (we had none). Don't bother with expensive food because the gobs will over-ride it with their saucepan move. --Jeminijem 06:21, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Just squeaked this one out with PLD/DNC SAM/WAR WHM/SCH. **Wasn't all that hard, planned 1 wipe. Killed the Yagudo fast but couldnt get the Quadav down before wipe so had 3 mobs up for second round. PLD/DNC actually worked out well curing with TP and MP. SAM used 2 hour for the Yagudo while PLD and WHM used theirs for the remaining 3. In hind sight should use 2 hours to ensure 2 mobs go down before the wipe. Main focus was on healing, wasn't able to get many status' removed but /SCH with Light Art and Solace active was a huge help. One thing I noticed about the gob, it usually came after me the WHM when it would SA/WS. If I started running as soon as it vanished for the attack, I could get out of its WS range causing the "Lioneve is out of range." message. This may be a viable strategy for anyone doing this bcnm. *Finished with with PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR, THF/NIN, DRK/SAM, RDM/WHM, SCH/RCM **Took some time at the start for full buffs: SCH AoE Stoneskin, Blink, Haste, Phalanx, etc. RDM put Phalanx II on the PLD, SAM meditated to 200TP, and when mages had their MP back we started. PLD went in first to grab hate, SAM started a skillchain on the Yag. PLD used Invincible to keep hate. SAM 2-houred and finished the Yag with TP left over. Attention turned to the Quadav, which fell pretty quick to remaining Samurai 2-hour and DRK weapon skill combined with an overall party zerg. After that it was just a normal fight with the Orc. The RDM kept the Orc and Gob Gravitied for convinience. The SAM ended up tanking about half the fight, despite the PLD's best efforts, but stayed alive thanks to 3rd Eye, awesome buffs, and healing from the SCH. The only death we had was the Tarutaru DRK who got one-shotted by the Goblin's Sneak Attack + Goblin Rush attack, but we were doing so well that we were able to raise him before the end of the fight. PLD used Chivalry during the fight with the Orc, just to be safe. Once the Orc was down, we simply moved to the goblin and repeated the same basic strategy. We tried to run away when the Gob teleported, but were unable to get out of its range. --Anobi 04:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *Fought successfully as BST/WHM SMN/WHM MNK/... NIN/... RDM/WHM WHM/BLM. **BST (maxed Beast Affinity and Monster Gloves) Familiared Courier Carrie and kited goblin, whilst SMN kited orc(?). MNK and NIN fought yagudo and quadav successively, supported by the healers. The initial Carrie lasted about 6 minutes, with two Zeta biscuits, by which point the orc was almost down. Unlike some warping NMs (e.g. Angra Mainyu), and consistent with DDs losing target, Carrie did not follow the goblin as it warped and had to be ordered to Fight as it re-appeared. Carrie had little difficulty re-establishing hate once the goblin's post-warp target had been hit; on several occasions the goblin appeared to return to Carrie of its own accord. No players were KOed, although the SMN did take one severe SA hit from the goblin. -- Ceridwenseraph 11:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *Fought successfully as WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, PLD/WAR, WAR/NIN, SAM/WAR **No need to two-hour. Red Mage got aggro from all the mobs except the Yagudo (our first target). RDM had difficulty keeping all three on himself, but they don't hit too hard anyway. WHM needs to be alert. If use a similar setup with a BLM, don't make the mistake of having the BLM enfeeble and keep away mob. Have the BLM nuke like there's no tomorrow. Once the Yagudo dies, it's pretty much over, as they won't have much healing left (take Quadav second). Make sure all mages have Stoneskin at all time, as the goblin will go for them from time to time. --Rogatien 12:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC)Rogatien, Midgarsormr *Fought successfully as SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, PLD/WAR, DRG/SAM, WHM, BLM **Was an easy fight, we buffed up with Earthern Ward, Noctoshield, Protectra V, Shellra V and White Mage self buffed RR3 (as safety, wasn't needed in end), Paladin ran in first and provoked the Yagudo, it seems if anybody is in range when enemy are aggroed the they will select random targets from those in range as I was close by and quadav aggroed me. It should be noted that the Quadav can and does cast silence so watch out for this spell. Me and the other Summoner both sent in Garuda and did Predator Claws, Yagudo lost 2/3rds of his HP straight off and the quadav suffered a similar fate with two Predator Claws. The Orc was tougher and bloodpacts did less damage to him (tho I had to switch to Fenrir). As Orc is a WAR he is physical the strongest and appeared to have most HP. Just before the Orc died the Goblin warped behind me and used a Weapon Skill what did about 800 damage knocking me from 100% HP to barely 10%. I would not advise bringing in tarutaru's in zenith gear. Goblin once alone wasn't much of a challange --R3sistance 02:34, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *Easy win with PLD/WAR, WHM/SCH, WAR/NIN, MNK/NIN, COR/WAR, SAM/WAR. WHM buffs & haste, PLD went in got hate. Order was Yagudo >> Orc >> Quadav >> Goblin. We used 2-hours purely to get record time on the fight, plus, it makes it more fun ^^; Saucepan is quite annoying due to the -10 all attributes... but didn't pose a problem. Light Shot worked well only getting resisted once. WHM avoided getting hate so Goblin SA was not a problem. Won in 3min 20sec. *Easy win with 2x SAM/NIN, WHM/BLM, SMN/WHM, THF/NIN, AND MNK/DNC WHM buffs and SAMs meditate SMN pulls and holds Yagudo, 1 SAM/NIN solos Qudav and other 3 DD's kill the Goblin, then all kill the Orc and last move onto the Yagudo. *Easy and fun win with 2x BLU/NIN and a RDM/NIN. Went in, everyone buffed with Tav. Tacos, RDM put up Protect IV and Shell IV on everyone, and buffed self before we all rested to full. BLUs were buffed with Haste and Refresh before RDM went in and aggroed all and kited. BLUs went after Yagudo > Quadav > Orc > Goblin in that order. Yagudo went down fast, as did Quadav, though MP was running low at Orc. RDM healed and refreshed when possible while kiting. Took the remaining two to the tunnel as MP started getting low, managed to finish off the Orc with really low MP. BLUs kept a Head Butt cycle going on Goblin while RDM rested and Refreshed them back up, and then as MP started getting back up the Gob was finished off easily. No deaths, 11 min and 22 seconds. --Kensagaku 23:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *Successfully duod as 85 BLU/RDM and 85 PLD/BLU. PLD held all mobs and focused on healing himself while BLU killed mobs in the order RDM->THF->WHM->WAR. It was accidental that the THF was fought second and was the result of an AoE spell, but in retrospect I would recommend it for this setup because the BLU probably doesn't have enough initial mp to kill both the RDM and the WAR before Convert, and hitting the WHM before the WAR is dead would cause the BLU to take hate from two mobs at a time. Unfortunately, fighting the THF and his SA teleportation caused some problems when he went near the PLD because the BLU was caught in some of the AoE moves of the PLD's mobs, which are paramount to avoid. Despite the complications, the BLU was able to finish the THF and then convert for enough mp to burn the WHM. Because of the earlier screw-up, we had to wipe and rr to finish the war, but the fight was still quite manageable and would not require a wipe without the complications.--Ensis Aeternus 22:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) --------------------------------- Easy win: PLD SAM SAM DNC THF RDM. Kill order YAGUDO > QUADAV > ORC > GOBLIN. PLD used Invincible after pulling all 4 mobs. A couple close calls but I was RDM and landed my Cure IV's on time. Used some Enimity - Gear jic to avoid pulling hate spamming Cure IV. (Buffed > Rest > Fight) Used Convert, and I think one SAM 2 HR'd.Tristaenkun 03:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *85DNC, 90MNK, 75NIN, and 60SAM. Beaten with little problem. Kill Order: RDM>WHM>WAR>THF **The dancer grabbed the WHM Yagudo and the WAR Orc and tanked them away from the NIN and MNK who took the Quadav RDM and Goblin THF. The Quadav RDM was easily taken down by MNKs 2hour, and then the NIN and MNK joined the DNC and SAM to take down the Yagudo WHM faster. After the Yagudo WHM was defeated the party focused on the Orc WAR. The 60SAM was subbing Ninja and kept shadows up the entire fight, and the Goblin THF seemed to waste all his TP Sneak Attack moves on the SAM, which just wiped shadows, which helped with taking some stress off the DNC tank and the rest of the party. At some point the MNK died, and the DoT went down considerably, but the rest of the mobs were still defeated, it just took a bit longer. The strategy I recomend would be for everyone to sub ninja and keep shadows up at all times, split the mobs into pairs, making sure to kill the Quadav RDM first, then killing the Yagudo WHM, then the ORC warrior. Save killing the Goblin THF for last, since he wasn't hitting very hard and when he used his Sneak Attack TP moves they were wasted due to /NIN shadows. The Goblins sneak attack WILL wipe ALL shadows, so make sure to reapply the shadows as soon as you can after he wipes yours, if not you will be running the risk of getting hit by his Sneak Attack TP moves again and taking massive DMG if you're not 85+. Wintermute~ Feb. 2011. Players that don't have mission can still assist. You do not have to have mission, completed mission, or even have expansion registration to be in the battle. Only the person that meets the requirements will allow the rest in party to join in battle. However, those that do not meet requirements will not receive any reward, only the joy of helping a friend out. -- WashuOtaku 00:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Even if you do have the expansion and have already beaten the fight, you won't get XP for beating it again when you help out others. -- Caesium 14:00, 27 April 2009 Shared Hate It seems to me that the four monsters do NOT share hate. While one was being attacked, the others would go off individually against the mages trying to sleep/bind them. --Eekiki 14:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hate is very odd. We planned to have the RDM diaga pull and kite the mobs up and down the hall while the rest of us pulled one mob at a time into a side room, but when I went out to pull the Quad started casting Bio on me before I did anything, and then the Orc came along too. Maybe it would have worked better if I had been standing farther away to pull. Still won, but it was interesting there for a while... --Valyana 21:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) They most certainly do share hate. PLD flashed Orc and had all 4, after which I Chi Blasted the Yagudo for ~600 damage; the orc and goblin immediately turned their attention to me. Needless to say I didn't survive. Norellicustaru 03:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) My party went in with two PLDs, one to kite and one to tank the one everyone was trying to kill. Wasn't happening. PLD/nin did Flash on Orc, PLD/war did Provoke on Yagudo, they all attacked the PLD/war. PLD/nin had to switch back from Earth Staff to Shield in order to Shield Bash and Sentinel and it still didn't do anything. In the end we just had one super tank it.--Koaladevourer 02:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) We went in and tried to zerg the WHM Yagudo first and have an RDM and SMN to kite the other 3. All I did first were Stun on the Yag and Orc turned to me, even the SMN already did 1K+ dmg on the Orc. Therefore, the shared hate definitely happened between the Orc and Yag. **'All mobs share hate with each other', well geared, partially merited 75SAM/WAR using Sekkanoki (no 2hr), with spike damage at about 3k on the Yagudo, stole aggro of the Orc from 73PLD/WAR that had used Flash and Provoke on the Orc, and then used Cure IV on the SAM, all 4 mobs were attacking the SAM despite the PLD pulling hate of all mobs 1st and 65WHM/BLM curing the SAM with Cure V, and DRK/WHM curing SAM with Cure III multiple times. For anyone that did not experience a hate share between the mobs, you either did not have high damage DD's or you weren't paying that much attention to exactly who the mobs were attacking. In response to the 1st testimonial in this section of this page, the mages probably pulled hate because they either 1. cast large damage/aga spells (thus pushing a large amount of hate amongst the 4 mobs with the total damage) or 2. healed for a large amount on other players that were not doing that much damage....definitely recommend bringing a SCH for Blink-GA and Stoneskin-GA, its helps. Party make up, was 75SAM/WAR, 75DRK/WHM, 73 PLD/WAR, 65 WHM/BLM , for the 1st 2 failed runs, added a 75SCH/WHM and won fairly easily even with the SAM pulling all hate from the PLD. JavelinX 03:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *Standing alone with no hate, I was still attacked randomly. Video I moved the video to a new page (Those_Who_Lurk_in_Shadows_(III)/Video) and linked the main article to it, so it can't effect the loading of the page in any way. (Slow/broken/crash, depending on OS and/or setup.) FFXI-Tyr 20:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) food effect goblin move gave me a food effect of -10 to all stat. would be nice to know if are just negative food effect to be given --Mira el dito 21:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I got same effect, it even overwrite my Tavnazian Taco. Nirvana oscura 22:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Haven't completed Darkness Rising Rank 5-2 Mission, will that affect this battle? I finished the previous quest, Those Who Lurk in Shadows II but haven't entered the BCNM area for the battle yet. But I just realized that I have opened, but not completed Rank 5-2 which is a BCNM fight in the Qu'Bia Arena. I was wondering if anyone knows if the Darkness Rising battle will occur rather than this one? I have the Mark of the Seed as well as the New Fei'Yin Seal. --ArwenUndomiel 19:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * I think you'll get the option of which fight to enter in a menu when you click the BC. --Psepha 19:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *5-1 is the fight in Qu'Bia, not 5-2. There is always an option to choose which fight to participate in, also. Thar 23:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) * Confirmed, I was able to select which fight upon entering the arena. Thanks! --ArwenUndomiel 20:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) * Soloable on NIN99/DNC49. Used Kannagi, TP set, Hi set, capped EVA + merits. Magic Accuracy The enemies seem to have very high magic accuracy. Even in Item Level gear, the debuffs they cast went completely unresisted. I'm unsure if this is bad luck or legitimate so I'm not posting it on the main page. Please if someone else notices this, do add it. --Futan (talk) 07:14, January 1, 2017 (UTC)